QUENDI
by Zipplebackie
Summary: Jongin tertarik ke sebuah dimensi lain bernama Valinor, tempat para quendi/elf berada. Dan seorang elf dengan rambut cokelat dan wajah cantik, Sehun, mau membantunya yang terluka padahal kaum elf sendiri membenci manusia. Lalu... bisakah dia kembali disaat sudah terpikat oleh Sehun? EXO, KaiHun, Sho-ai, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hai... namaku Kim Jongin, beberapa teman dekat sering memanggilku Kai. Terserah kalian ingin memanggilku siapa. Asalkan kalian jangan memanggilku Edward Cullen saja. Yah, untuk informasi, aku berbeda jauh dengan sosok vampir tampan itu. Mungkin aku lebih tampan. Entahlah, hanya orang lain yang bisa mengatakan siapa yang lebih tampan.

Sebenarnya aku hanya seorang _namja_ biasa dari Seoul yang mencintai alam bebas. Ya, aku suka bagaimana menjelajahi setiap daerah baru dengan pemandangan hijau yang begitu memukau. Anggap saja seperti remaja biasa dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Aku sering menjelajahi banyak tempat. Dari yang biasa saja, sampai yang luar biasa dengan landscape yang mungkin kalau orang kebanyakan hanya bisa melihatnya di televisi.

Keinginanku hanya satu. Bisa menjelajahi tempat yang istimewa dimana belum seorangpun melihatnya. Sedikit aneh memang. Tapi inilah kisahku...

* * *

.

.

QUENDI

EXO © SMent & themselves

The Silmarillion © J. R. R. Tolkien

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre: adventure, fantasy, drama, dll.

Warning: Shounen-ai, Fantasy/adventure gagal, OOC, misstypo, AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

* * *

"Hey, Kai! Cepatlah! Kau berjalan seperti kura-kura." seruan keras itu menyadarkan Jongin, dia menoleh kearah temannya yang cukup jauh di depan sana. Membenarkan tasnya yang agak melorot, Jongin menyusul dengan langkah cepat. Meski harus hati-hati karena banyak lumut yang membuat jalannya licin.

"Aku merasa melihat sesuatu tadi!" ucapnya saat sudah ada dibelakang temannya. Meski sesekali menoleh ke belakang, masih penasaran apa yang diliatnya tadi.

"Melihat apa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi terlihat seperti... matahari!"

"Hah? Kau... bercanda kan?! Tentu saja kau melihat matahari, sekarang ini masih siang. Kecuali kalau sekarang sudah malam, bodoh!"

Jongin hanya memutar matanya mendengar jawaban itu dan tidak mau menanggapi lagi. Percuma saja berbicara pada orang seperti Moonkyu ini. Sialan! Lebih baik memikirkan apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Dia yakin sekali kalau itu bukan halusinasi.

"Ada danau! Kita istirahat sekarang dan dirikan tenda disini!" sebuah teriakan dari depan dan itu membuat semuanya otomatis langsung bekerja tanpa perintah dua kali. Perjalanan ini cukup jauh. Tapi puncak gunung sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang malam hari. Udara semakin dingin, dan bunyi jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya seperti sudah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur yang indah. Sekarang gilirannya berjaga, yang lain bahkan sudah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di dalam tenda. Sebentar lagi giliran jaganya berakhir dan digantikan oleh yang lain.

Baru sedetik dia memejamkan mata, Jongin kembali terjaga dengan cepat saat terdengar suara seperti dentuman dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa itu?" yah, sudah dia katakan kalau dirinya memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Jangan heran kalau bukannya menjauhi bunyi mencurigakan itu, dia malah bergerak mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Sesekali harus hari-hati saat melewati batu besar yang licin. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli kalau keberadaannya sudah jauh dari teman-temannya.

Bersembunyi dibalik pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi, Jongin mengintip sedikit. Matanya membulat dan napasnya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan saat melihat apa yang ada disana.

Bukan! Itu bukanlah harimau atau serigala, bukan juga bidadari yang turun dari langit. Jadi apa? Dia sendiri biangung menjelaskannya. Tapi itulah yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Sebuah cahaya putih, dan terang.

Apa itu berbahaya?

Mengambil sebuah batu kecil, Jongin melemparkannya ke cahaya itu. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Yang aneh adalah, kalau batu yang tadi dilemparnya melewati cahaya itu, pasti terdengar bunyi '_tak_' saat batu jatuh ke tanah. Tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun.

Oke, dia meninggalkan kameranya di tas. Jika kembali sekarang, mungkin saja benda ini akan hilang lagi. Jadi dengan langkah perlahan, Jongin kembali mendekat. Meski jantungnya sudah berdegup lebih kencang, merasa was-was barangkali benda ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster mengerikan.

Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi tidak ada apapun disana. Hanya jejeran pohon pinus yang tinggi. Suasana hutan bahkan jadi lebih sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun, bahkan desiran angin juga tak terdengar.

Dengan ragu, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke benda bercahaya itu. Belum terjadi apapun. Jadi, benda apa yang ada dihadapannya ini? Jongin kembali berusaha meraih benda yang melayang diudara tersebut.

Detik itu juga...

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya melotot kaget saat tubuhnya seperti ditarik dengan kuat.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" sebuah teriakan berhasil lolos saat dia benar-benar seperti tengah hanyut di sungai yang alirannya sangat deras. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang, dia seperti ada di lorong aneh. Tubuhnya masih saja tertarik, dibawa entah kemana.

Dia pernah melihat hal ini di televisi. Seperti lorong waktu di film Doraemon. Tapi dia tidak tahu lorong ini akan membawanya kemana.

Didepan sana ada cahaya lagi, seperti pintu keluar. Tapi saat telah melewati cahaya itu, gravitasi seolah menariknya. Tak ada pijakan, dan matanya langsung terpejam erat begitu cahaya yang terang langsung memasuki penglihatannya. Yang bisa ia rasakan, dirinya tengah terjatuh.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, dan benar saja.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" jeritnya saat mengetahui dirinya tengah terjun bebas, jatuh dari atas sana ke arah pohon-pohon dibawah.

_Aku akan mati! Aku akan matiii! Ya Tuhaaaaaaaaaaaan~_

Tubuhnya menabrak ranting pohon, sebelum terpental kembali jatuh ke tanah dengan suara bedebum yang keras. Hanya sesuatu yang berkilau di matanya, sebelum pandangannya berubah hitam. Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di tubuh dan napasnya yang habis.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya gelap. Yang gelap hitam itu perlahan terlihat segaris putih yang membentang. Garis yang berpendar menjadi cahaya putih terang. Dan putih itu perlahan berubah. Ketika kelopaknya terbuka.

Sakit. Yang dirasakannya hanya sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Badannya seperti remuk semua. Yang pertama dilihatnya, adalah permata cokelat hazel indah yang juga balik menatapnya. Sebelum hazel itu menjauh dan menampilkan segaris wajah dengan rambut cokelat.

Apakah dia sudah mati? Dan sekarang ada seorang malaikat di hadapannya? Yang sangat cantik dan manis. Oh, bukankah dia telah melakukan banyak dosa, lalu kenapa dia serasa ada di surga? Bukan di neraka?

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara tenor itu menyeruak ke pendengarannya. Terdengar lembut dan menenangkan, seperti melodi yang indah di telinganya. "Hey! Cepat bangun! Kau belum mati kan?"

Dalam satu sentakan, ia terbangun. Menghasilkan ringisan pelan karena rasa ngilu itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Aku… kenapa?" lirihnya masih terpaku pada wajah dengan gurat manis nan indah tersebut.

"Tadi aku mendengar teriakanmu dan menemukanmu dengan luka parah. Sepertinya kau terjatuh."

"Oh..." dan otaknya kembali memutar kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya. Cahaya... lorong... jatuh... "Ini dimana?" tanyanya melihat sekeliling. Dia masih dihutan, dan sekarang siang hari. Didepannya seperti ada kolam kecil, dan sekitarnya dikelilingi seperti tebing rendah.

"Tentu saja dihutan. Kau tidak lihat?"

Jongin berdecih mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Tentu saja dia tahu, masalahnya apa dia masih berada di tempat kemah sebelumnya atau...

"Kau... manusia ya?"

_Eh?_

Sekarang Jongin baru sadar dengan keanehan _namja_ dihadapannya. _Namja_ ini mengenakan baju yang jauh dari kata modern dan keren dengan stylenya yang aneh. Ia jadi ingat film PeterPan kalau melihat penampilan _namja_ ini.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"A-apa itu asli?" tangannya bergerak terulur ke arah telinga _namja_ berkulit putih itu, penasaran akan daun telinga runcingnya. Tapi seketika _namja_ itu tersentak dan bergerak menjauh.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"

_HAH?!_

Matanya kembali melebar kaget melihat _namja_ itu yang sudah dengan kuda-kudanya siap menyerang dan mengeluarkan sebuah...

... pedang! Ya Tuhan, apa dia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya hari ini?

* * *

.

_To Be Continue_

_._

* * *

_A/N: fanfic lain adaptasi/inspirasi gabungan dari The Silmarillion, Tinker Bell, How To Train Your Dragon, dan err... niatnya mau gabungin konsep di film Avatar juga. Tapi nanti tambah ribet. N satu lagi, dulu fic adaptasi dari The Silmarillion ini pernah gue buat dengan versi WonKyu. Cuma ficnya udah kehapus, jadi gue ubah ke KaiHun._

_Jadi... gimana sama fic ini? Aneh nggak? Abal nggak? Lanjut nggak?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"

_HAH?!_

Matanya kembali melebar kaget melihat _namja_ itu yang sudah dengan kuda-kudanya siap menyerang dan mengeluarkan sebuah...

... pedang! Ya Tuhan, apa dia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya hari ini?

.

.

QUENDI

EXO © SMent & themselves

The Silmarillion © J. R. R. Tolkien

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre: adventure, fantasy, drama, romance, dll.

Warning: Shounen-ai, Fantasy/adventure gagal, OOC, misstypo, AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"T-tunggu dulu! Apa maksud dari kata 'membunuh' tadi? Apa di duniamu artinya 'bersalaman dan berteman', atau 'menusuk dan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang'?" tanyanya panik melihat kilatan besi tajam yang ada di tangan _namja_ itu.

"Kurasa artinya sama di duniamu!" dan dilihatnya _namja_ itu bergerak maju dengan cepat! Ya ampun dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak mundur lagi sekarang karena punggungnya sudah membentur batang pohon.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Jongin tiba-tiba, dan langsung menelan ludah berat saat mata pedang itu sudah tepat berada di lehernya. Sedikit lagi, mungkin kepalanya sudah lepas dari tempatnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat _namja_ itu memandangnya dengan napas memburu. Ada apa? Seharusnya dia yang sedang merasa takut sekarang. "H-hey! Jauhkan pedang itu! Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa itu tajam sekali!"

"Diam!"

"Waaaaa!" Jongin semakin menempelkan punggungnya ke batang pohon dengan kepala agak mendongak saat _namja_ itu semakin mendekatkan pedangnya ke lehernya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin membunuhku. Tapi aku bukanlah pembawa virus yang harus dimusnahkan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa kalian memakan daging manusia atau tidak. Tapi sungguh dagingku tidak enak! Lebih baik kau memburu rusa kalau kau lapar! aku─"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Hwaa! Oke, okee... aku diam, tapi tolong jauhkan benda ini! Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang tajam dekat dengan leherku!"

Dia melihat kearah sang _namja_ dengan pandangan memelas. Tapi langsung kebingungan begitu melihat ekspresi sang _namja_. _Namja_ ini terlihat tertekan dengan dahi mengerut dan mulut yang mengatup rapat. Kilatan matanya terlihat ragu.

"K-kau serius ingin membunuhku ya?" tanyanya melotot saat _namja_ putih itu mengacungkan pedang. Siap memenggal kepalanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat, takut melihat kepalanya yang akan putus nanti. Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan... dia tahu dirinya banyak dosa. Dia bahkan belum membayar uang yang dipinjamnya dari Moonkyu. Tapi tolong ampuni dosanya nanti. Biarkan dia masuk surga.

_Moonkyu-ah, kumohon agar kau merelakan sahabatmu ini nanti!_

Beberapa detik...

Belum terjadi apapun. Jongin membuka sebelah matanya penasaran.

_Klaaang!_

Jongin membuka mata sepenuhnya dan kebingungan langsung tergurat diwajahnya begitu melihat pedang yang sudah tergeletak ditanah dan _namja_ itu yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan raut kesal. Ada apa? Hahaha... jadi yang tadi itu hanya bercanda ya?

"Kau tidak jadi membunuhku?" ucapan yang tanpa sadar itu justru membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat agak... kacau."

"Payah! Sialan!" hanya gerutuan kecil itu yang dapat didengarnya dari _namja_ berkulit putih itu.

Uh, oke. Dia mengerti sekarang. Dari parasnya yang manis pun, _namja_ ini bukanlah tipe pembunuh berdarah dingin yang akan dengan mudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Membunuh itu urusan lain. Dia akui, untuk membunuh binatang saja rasanya tidak tega. Apalagi membunuh manusia. Mungkin makhluk dihadapannya ini juga memiliki perasaan seperti manusia.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saat aku masih pingsan tadi?" tanyanya penasaran. _Namja_ itu melirik kearahnya, sebelum kembali membuang muka kesamping.

"Mana bisa. Aku bukan _quendi_ rendahan yang membunuh manusia lemah sepertimu!"

Dahinya mengerut kesal mendengar perkatan itu. Oke, dia akui _namja_ ini memang manis sih, tapi mulutnya tajam begitu. Tapi Jongin agak bingung mendengar kata asing tadi. "_Quendi_ itu apa? Apa itu... eum~ yah, alien atau sejenisnya?" tanyanya penasaran, tapi langsung merinding begitu mendapat tatapan tajam lagi.

"Aku adalah _Quendi_. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya _Elf_! Aku dengar manusia menyebut kami begitu."

"_Elf_? Tapi di duniaku, yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang Inggris, itu sejenis peri kecil yang lucu─oke, aku akui kau memang lucu─ dan nakal─tapi kau agak... kejam. Wooaaah, bisakah kau turunkan pedangmu lagi? Aku tidak suka benda itu!"

Dilihatnya _namja_ berkulit putih itu mendengus, sepertinya bosan karena mendengar ocehannya. Oke, dia akan diam sekarang. Dan Jongin langsung menghela napas lega saat pedangnya sudah dijatuhkan lagi.

"Kalau kau ditemukan oleh yang lain. Mungkin kepalamu sudah putus sungguhan." _Namja_ itu bangkit berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

"Ya! Tunggu dulu! Aku butuh penjelasan disini!" dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang masih ngilu, Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengejar _namja_ itu.

"Kalau kau masih mau hidup, sebaiknya kau disini saja!"

"Iya. Tapi tunggu dulu dong! Setidaknya jelaskan padaku ini dimana─ugh!" Jongin jatuh tersungkur di tanah, tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Meringis memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Sebenarnya seluruhnya tubuhnya memang dipenuhi luka, tapi bagian perut sepertinya yang paling parah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" _namja_ itu berbalik menatapnya khawatir, sebelum membantunya berdiri dan mendudukkannya bersandar disalah satu batang pohon lagi. Woow... baru disadarinya ternyata _namja_ ini bukan hanya manis, tapi juga cantik dengan paras putihnya dan bibir mungilnya yang merah muda. Hey, kulitnya juga mulus tahu. Terasa saat _namja_ itu menyibak kaos hitamnya dan menekan perutnya yang terluka.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jongin bingung, apalagi merasakan tangan yang mengelus perut bagian kanannya yang terluka terasa aura sejuk dan dingin.

"Aku bukanlah tipe penyembuhan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham. Tapi rasanya jadi lebih baik. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Padahal tadi kau bernafsu sekali ingin membunuhku."

Dilihatnya _namja_ itu termenung sejenak. "Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat seseorang kesakitan." Wajah _namja_ manis itu kini berubah sendu. Terlihat seperti tidak suka karena sifatnya itu.

"Oh, aku Jongin. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum pada _namja_ yang kini menatapnya juga.

"Sehun. Dari ras _Vanyar._"

"Nama yang bagus," ujarnya masih tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Kali ini Sehun tersenyum malu, membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya dengan mulut membuka. Wooaaaah... manis sekali. Aduh, lucunya. Kalau dia pulang nanti, apa dia boleh membawa Sehun sebagai oleh-olehnya nanti?

"K-kenapa?" Sehun terlihat gelagapan dan mengalihkan fokus ke kaki Jongin yang terluka, menghindari kontak mata dengan manusia itu.

"Kau sebenarnya terlihat manis dan juga baik. Tapi kenapa sebelumnya kau ingin membunuhku?"

Jongin menyeringai saat melihat pipi putih Sehun agak memerah saat mendengar kata 'manis'. Haha... tipe yang gampang digoda. Tapi juga sok jaim.

Sehun berdehem berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas dipipinya. "Kami membenci manusia."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Karena dulu kami juga tinggal di _Arda_ atau dunia yang kalian tempati itu, sebelum manusia diciptakan."

"Apa?! Sungguh? Lalu kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Kami dipindahkan. Dulu ada kabar dari para _Valar_ kalau akan ada makhluk baru yang menempati _Arda_. Karena itu, kami para _quendi_ , harus pergi dari sana_._"

"Tunggu! Kalian tahu tentang manusia, sedangkan kami manusia tidak tahu apapun tentang kalian!" Jongin memotong dengan bingung.

"Karena kami sudah diusir dari sana sesaat sebelum manusia datang. Kami dipindahkan oleh para _Valar _kesini, dunia baru... yaitu _Valinor_. Tapi ada yang tidak mau ikut pindah kesini. Mereka adalah ras _Avari_. Mereka bersembunyi dari keberadaan manusia di _Arda_. Karena mereka, kami sedikit tahu tentang manusia dan peradabannya."

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kalian membenci manusia."

Tatapan Sehun berubah tajam dan marah. "Kau tidak mengerti? _Arda _itu dunia kami. Dan karena kalian, kami harus susah payah pindah kesini. Kaum _elf_ jadi terpecah menjadi berbagai ras karena itu. Dulu kami adalah satu kaum. Tapi sekarang ada ras _Avari, Vanyar, Noldor, _dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka saling bertempur untuk merebut kekuasaan sekarang."

Jongin hanya terdiam, bingung harus bilang apa. Dia ingin menghibur saat melihat raut sedih di wajah Sehun yang kini tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Dan karena itulah aku kehilangan ibuku," nada suara Sehun berubah pelan. Tatapan matanya terlihat lebih sendu dari sebelumnya. Kehilangan ibunya ya? Pasti menyakitkan rasanya.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun dan mengelus kepala berambut cokelat lembut itu pelan. Membuat Sehun mendongak dan menatapnya. Suasana sekarang berubah hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi Sehun diam saja saat dia menarik _namja_ itu mendekat dan memeluknya. Sedikit meringis karena kepala Sehun menekan luka di bahunya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tidak suka melihat wajah manis itu terlihat sedih. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Sehun perlahan.

"Aku sebagai manusia... minta maaf untuk semuanya."

Matanya terpejam mencium wangi Sehun yang lembut di indera penciumannya, apalagi tubuh mereka yang benar-benar menempel dengan kepala Sehun dibahunya.

_Eh?_

Wajah Jongin sedikit memerah saat sadar apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Kedekatan ini terlalu intim. Belum lagi tubuh Sehun yang pas dalam pelukannya. Melirik kebawah, dan Jongin bisa melihat bahu dan leher Sehun yang putih mulus.

Oh tidak! Tidak! Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Kim Jongin! Atau sesuatu dibawah sana bisa berdiri dengan semangat.

Tapi bagaimana tidak memikirkannya saat napas hangat Sehun benar-benar berhembus dilehernya? Euh, tidak. Sepertinya yang dibawah sana benar-benar bersemangat sekarang.

Oke. Bayangkan Moonkyu berbikini! Moonkyu berbikini! Dengan pose kekar! Dan kaki berbulu! Itu menjijikkan. Jongin memejamkan mata erat membayangkan semua itu. Dan menghela napas panjang. Huff... sepertinya sudah mulai tenang. Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak bergerak?

"Hey, sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang masih dipelukannya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gumaman kecil dan deru napas yang teratur. "Eh? Tidur ya? Sehun-ah, kenapa malah tidur?"

Jongin agak menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memastikan apa Sehun benar-benar tertidur? Tapi langsung menyesali perbuatannya saat meelihat wajah tidur Sehun yang damai. Helai poni cokelat yang terjatuh sedikit menutupi mata yang terpejam, belum lagi bibir mungil plum yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan deru napas halus.

Ya ampun! Moonkyu berbikini! Moonkyu berbikini! Moonkyu berbikini...

.

.

.

Tidurnya terganggu saat merasakan gerakan dibahunya. Menguap sekali, Jongin mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Oh, dia juga tertidur ya? Dilihatnya suasana sekitar berubah gelap. Hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, menandakan hari sudah malam.

_Pantas jadi dingin. Tapi tidak terlalu dingin sih._ Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gulingnya.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

"Eh? Oh... maaf!" dan baru disadari kalau yang dipeluknya tadi bukan guling, tapi Sehun. Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun langsung berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya.

"Kau disini saja! Jangan pergi kemanapun!"

"Tapi apa kau punya makanan? Aku sungguh lapar!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tidak lihat kalau di depanmu ada ada danau kecil? Cari saja ikan disitu!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya alat pancingnya."

"Gezz... kenapa tidak berenang saja dan menangkap ikannya?"

"Kau sadar kan ini malam hari? Kalau aku berenang, besok aku pasti akan mati kedinginan."

"Huh, kau ini menyusahkan saja! Seharusnya aku benar-benar membunuhmu tadi."

"MWOOOO?!"

Tanpa menanggapi lagi, Sehun menjadikan sebuah batu besar sebagai tumpuan dan melompat kedanau.

"WAAAA! HEY! KAU SERIUS YA?" Jongin mendekat ketepi danau, menunggu. Suasana permukaan yang terlalu tenang. Apa Sehun tenggelam ya? Aduh, kalau _namja_ itu tidak bisa berenang bagaimana?

Dengan panik, Jongin melepaskan kaosnya dan menaruhnya asal, bersiap masuk ke dalam air. Tapi sebelum benar-benar masuk, ada riak kecil dipermukaan air.

_ZRRAAAAASSH!_

Dan sosok Sehun sudah keluar dari air...

"WAAAAAAAH! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TERBANG BEGITU?!" teriaknya heboh melihat Sehun yang tengah memegang pedangnya yang sudah penuh dengan ikan, jadi terlihat seperti sate ikan, melayang mendekat dan mendarat dihadapannya. Padahal Sehun tidak punya sayap.

_Namja_ ini sudah benar-benar seperti peterpan asli. Kalau Sehun dibawa kedunia manusia, pasti sudah menjadi aktor laga terkenal yang tidak memerlukan stuntman lagi. Sekarang Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dan pusaran angin tiba-tiba mengelilingi tubuh _quendi _itu. Dan seketika, Sehun kembali kering. Hebaaaaaat! Jongin menatap sosok Sehun dengan mata blink-blink kagum.

"Ini!" Sehun menjatuhkan pedangnya kembali ke tanah, membuat Jongin kembali tersadar.

"Kau ingin aku memakannya dengan mentah begini?"

"Aku tidak bisa membuat api. Aku ini tipe angin." Sehun melepaskan ikan-ikan itu dari pedangnya dan kembali menyarungkan pedang itu di pinggangnya. "Ini sudah malam, ayah pasti mencariku. Kau disini saja!"

"Hey! Hey! Kau mau meninggalkanku ya?"

"Kalau warga desa tahu keberadaanmu, kau pasti sudah dipenggal. Karena itu tetaplah bersembunyi disini!"

Jongin dibuat terdiam kali ini, tadi siang nyawanya masih bisa selamat. Tapi dia tidak tahu nanti bagaimana. Jadi, dia hanya diam saja menatap kepergian Sehun yang begitu cepat. Menghela napas panjang, Jongin menatap ikan-ikan yang ada dihadapannya dengan malas. Untung dia sering menjelajah alam bebas. Jadi setidaknya tahu bagaimana membuat api dan bertahan hidup.

.

xxxxxx

.

Paginya, Jongin terbangun dengan lebih segar dan sehat. Aneh, padahal kemarin dia luka-luka semua. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah, tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Kaos, jaket, dan celananya sudah terlipat rapi disamping tubuhnya.

Dan Jongin sadar, kalau tubuhnya sudah diolesi oleh sesuatu yang lengket. Oke, apa ini sejenis bumbu dan dia akan dipanggang? Tapi pemikiran itu langsung ditepis begitu melihat Sehun dengan keranjangnya.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya menunjuk keseluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

"Ya. Kau tidur seperti orang mati saja tadi!"

"Lalu... apa ini? Terasa lengket dan... sedikit bau."

"Kalau aku bilang itu air liur _troll_ bagaimana?"

"HOOEKK!" Jongin menutup mulutnya seketika saat merasa mual. "Apa _troll_ itu sesuatu yang besar, bau, dan bodoh disini?"

Kali ini Sehun tertawa, tawa yang membuat Jongin lupa akan rasa mualnya tadi. "Ya. Seperti itu. Tapi aku bercanda! Itu aku dapatkan dari tabib desa. Tenang saja!"

"Uh, oke. Kau punya selera humor yang buruk!"

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi, hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam keranjang yang dibawanya tadi. Beberapa ekor ikan yang sudah matang... dan buah-buahan. Oow~ dia jadi merasa tersentuh sekarang. Ternyata Sehun begitu perhatian juga. Mungkin Sehun bisa menjadi istri yang baik suatu saat. Err, tapi Sehun seorang _namja._

"Makanlah!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kalipun, Jongin langsung melahap dengan rakus makanan-makanan itu. Ini enak sekali, meski hanya ikan dan buah saja. Tapi sungguh lezat. Ditengah acara makannya, Jongin menangkap Sehun yang sedang menulis sesuatu dibuku dan sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Meneliti manusia."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" alisnya mengerut bingung melihat tingkah Sehun sekarang.

"Tentu saja untuk informasi baru. Ternyata manusia itu suka sekali bicara, suka makan, dan... suka terlihat bodoh."

"APA?! Hey, hapus bagian terakhir itu! Aku tidak bodoh."

Tanpa mau mempedulikan Jongin, Sehun kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Membuat Jongin sedikit kesal dan melupakan beberapa buah yang belum dimakannya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya melihat Sehun yang begitu serius. Dengan perlaha, dia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan terlihat bingung saat menyadari Jongin sudah duduk di sampingnya dan tepat menghadapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin tahu tentangku kan? Aku juga ingin tahu tentangmu. Bagaimana kalau kau sedikit bercerita tentang dirimu sendiri, hm?" Jongin menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan dan di tumpu pada pohon yang menjadi sandaran Sehun. Oke, posisi ini sebenarnya sangat _awkward_ bagi dua _namja_ yang baru saling mengenal.

"Apa manusia juga suka berbicara dengan jarak sedekat ini?" Sehun berusaha menjauh, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Jongin dengan cepat.

"Yah. Mungkin," jawab Jongin asal masih dengan seyuman mautnya kearah Sehun. "Jadi... kau bisa mulai dari hal yang kau sukai."

"Hal yang aku suka?" Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Bintang? Euh, tapi semuanya juga suka bintang."

"Hah?! Apa kau ini sebenarnya seorang gadis?"

"Aku laki-laki. Tapi semua _quendi_ memang menyukai bintang. Setiap malam kami berkumpul di tepi sungai untuk menatap bintang dan mendengar beberapa nyanyian dan puisi."

"Serius? Apa ini sejenis negeri dongeng? Apa ada ibu peri dengan tongkat ajaib?" Jongin memutar matanya mendengar penuturan Sehun tadi. Sebenarnya, apa dia tengah bermimpi? Kenapa dia seperti Alice yang terdampar di Wonder Land?

"Peri? Tongkat ajaib?" Sehun mengutarakan kebingungannya. Dan Jongin menyadari satu hal. Sedari tadi Sehun terus saja melirik ke samping, lebih tepatnya ke arah bahunya. Ada apa? Apa bahunya terlihat lebih menarik dari wajahnya?

"Jadi, kalian begadang tiap malam hanya untuk melihat... bintang? Yang benar saja!" Jongin mendengus geli mendengarnya. Mungkin kalau dia anak TK, dia akan antusias mendengar hal ini. Tapi sunggu dia seorang _namja_ yang sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa. Hal ini sangat menggelikan, kawan.

Dahi jongin berkerut saat Sehun kini tidak menjawab, malah terus menatap bahunya intens.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Apa di bahuku ada ulat bulu besar menjijikkan atau tiba-tiba saja di bahuku tumbuh tanaman merambat?" Jongin mulai risih Sehun terus saja menatap seperti itu. Belum lagi posisi mereka yang memang sangat dekat.

"Kau punya aura yang nyaman, Jongin." Itu pertama kalinya Sehun memanggil namanya, dan hal itu sudah membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Terasa menyenangkan mendengar namanya dipanggil dari bibir merah merekah itu dan suara yang lembut.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kau suka sekali menatap bintang hingga larut malam. Itulah kenapa kemarin kau mudah sekali─"

Jongin sungguh kaget saat Sehun kini sudah menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dengan nyaman. Seperti anak kucing kedinginan yang berusaha mencari kehangatan.

"─tertidur di siang hari?" Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya berkedip bingung. Nah, posisi mereka jadi semakin _awkward_ saja. "Sehun, kau tidak berniat tidur lagi kan?"

Jongin senang-senang saja sih dipeluk _namja_ cantik seperti Sehun, tapi kalau kelamaan bahunya juga bisa pegal-pegal nanti. Tapi melihat Sehun yang begitu nyaman rasanya jadi tidak tega melarangnya.

Do'akan saja semoga kali ini dia tidak mengapa-apakan Sehun, kawan. Semoga saja!

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: gue udah bilang belom sih mau masukin Dragon Riders of Berk juga? Yaudah tungguin aja si Night Fury muncul. Wkwkwk... n sorry buat penggemarnya The Silmarillion, ataupun Lord Of The Ring karna gue udah ngacak-acak masalah elf disini. Moga aja eyang Tolkien gak ngehantuin gue ya. Hahaha pusing!

Oke, masih ada yg mau review fic abal ini? #bbuingbbuing


	3. Chapter 3

.

QUENDI

EXO © SMent & themselves

The Silmarillion © J. R. R. Tolkien

How To Train Your Dragon © DreamWorks

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre: adventure, fantasy, drama, romance, dll.

Warning: Shounen-ai, Fantasy/adventure gagal, OOC, misstypo, AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Listening to: Owl City – To The Sky (gak nyambung sih, tapi biar kerasa fantasynya aja gitu. #plakkk)

.

.

Jongin menelan ludah susah payah saat kepala Sehun bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari posisi nyaman. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. "Kau tahu? Posisi ini tidak biasa bagi dua orang yang baru mengenal, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menggumam kecil, merasa kenyamanannya terganggu. Dan jongin harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri saat merasakan hembusan napas di lehernya. Keduanya tetap terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat.

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Dia merasa sedang menjadi seorang babysitter saja. Dia harus tetap menjaga tangannya agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Sungguh... ini godaan yang sangat besar. Dia hanya seorang laki-laki dewasa yang normal. Maksudku, normal dengan hormon yang akan bereaksi jika dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang seperti ini.

"Mmhh..." Sehun lagi-lagi bergumam kecil, mungkin terganggu karena kini tangan Jongin sudah menelusup masuk dan mengelus pinggang ramping itu.

Ya Tuhan, apa kalian penasaran seberapa halusnya kulit Sehun? Yang jelas dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi hanya bisa terus-menerus mengelus kulit putih itu membuat Sehun begidik geli dalam pelukannya. Pinggang Sehun cukup ramping untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Ugh, baiklah... di otaknya kini sudah terbayang seberapa halusnya kulit pinggang Sehun untuk dicecap bibirnya. Ayolah Jongin... ini tengah hutan dan kau tidak bisa leluasa melakukan apa pun yang ada dalam otakmu. Oke ini menjurus ke porno, jadi hentikan itu Kim Jongin.

Jongin tersentak kaget saat merasakan tanah yang didudukinya bergetar diiringi suara dentuman dan ledakan keras yang sepertinya asal suara itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Gempa bumi?

"Sehun-ah bangunlah! Suara apa itu tadi?" Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

Tapi namja berkulit putih itu hanya menggerutu kecil dan malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin, semakin menempel pada tubuh manusia yang masih memakai boxernya saja itu.

"Hey! Kurasa ini bukanlah bohongan. Apa desamu sudah dibom?" Jongin terus saja berusaha membangunkan Sehun. Dan berhasil, namja itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan mengucek matanya pelan berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya lalu menguap sekali. Oh Tuhan, kenapa semua yang dilakukan oleh Sehun selalu terlihat begitu lucu?

Sebuah dentuman dan ledakan sekali lagi membuat Sehun sadar sepenuhnya, tubuh _elf_ itu terlihat tegang dan segera berdiri.

"Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya desaku diserang. Kau tetap disini! Jangan pergi kemana pun!"

"Hey, kau akan pergi kesana? Kurasa itu berbahaya, Sehun-ah. Kenapa tidak─"

Percuma, Sehun sudah melesat pergi dengan cepat tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"─tetap disini bersamaku? Huff~ dia cepat sekali!"

Jongin bangkit dan berdiri di sebuah batu besar di tepi danau. Tapi percuma saja batu itu kurang tinggi jadi yang bisa dilihatnya hanya hijaunya pepohonan.

Apa dia akan terlibat dalam perang besar? Sungguh dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mengayunkan pedang saja tidak bisa. Mungkin Sehun benar kalau sebaiknya dia bersembunyi saja disini. Payah!

Jongin duduk diatas batu itu dan menghadap ke danau. Mengambil beberapa batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke air, berusaha mengusir rasa bosan sambil menunggu Sehun. Menghiraukan suara-suara dari arah desa.

_WUUUUUHHNG~_

_BRRAAAKKK! DUUAAAGH!_

"GYAAAAAAH!" teriaknya kaget saat sesuatu meluncur kearahnya tiba-tiba dari langit sebelum menghantam pohon dan jatuh ke tanah. Kabut mengepul dari debu karena tabrakan itu. Jongin bangkit berdiri dengan waspada. Semoga saja itu bukan _troll_ atau sejenisnya. Dia tidak mau dimakan oleh makhluk aneh.

Bersembunyi dibalik batu dan memperhatikan hingga kepulan debu itu hilang, perlahan bisa melihat wujud asli makhluk yang masih meringkuk ditanah itu. Makhluk berwarna hitam kelam─untuk sekali ini Jongin bersyukur ada yang lebih hitam dari kulitnya─dan besar. Apa itu?

"Rrrr..." sebuah geraman terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya. Itu terdengar seperti geraman seekor singa yang kelaparan. Jongin menahan napas dan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat saat merasakan sebuah mata dengan sklera kuning dan pupil hitam seperti ular menatap kearahnya.

Tubuhnya tegang saat makhluk itu bergerak bangkit, tapi langsung terjatuh lagi di tanah. Sepertinya makhluk itu terluka. Jongin semakin menyembunyikan diri di balik batu besar yang tadi di dudukinya. Napasnya terasa berat dengan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak sangat cepat, rasa takut menjalar di tubuhnya. Bagaimana kalau makhluk itu menyerangnya? Mencabik-cabik lalu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya dan terakhir memakannya?

Perutnya bergejolak mual membayangkan semua itu. Sekarang dia hanya bisa bersembunyi dan berharap Sehun cepat datang. Oke, silahkan saja katakan kalau dia pengecut. Tapi apa kalian akan merasa tenang saat ada predator tepat dihadapan kalian yang bersiap memangsa kalian? Tidak kan?

Berkali-kali Jongin mendengar suara jatuh, geraman, ataupun auman keras. Bagaimana ini? Jongin bahkan tidak berani mengintip sedikitpun. Sepertinya makhluk itu benar-benar terluka.

Terlempar kemari.

Jatuh ke tanah.

Dan terluka parah.

Sama seperti dirinya saat pertama kali datang ke dunia ini. Tapi beruntung ada Sehun yang menolongnya. Jongin memejamkan mata erat merasakan hatinya bergejolak aneh. Dia menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, terus seperti itu berulang kali seiring dengan dentuman keras detak jantungnya. Kemudian menghitung sampai tiga...

Lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Jongin sedikit gentar ─lututnya terasa lemas─ saat makhluk itu mengaum keras kearahnya. Sangat keras sampai membuatnya menutup telinganya. Dia meneliti wujud dari makhluk itu.

Kulit ─tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti sisik─ hitam, tubuh yang lebih besar dari seeekor kuda, sayap hitam yang lebar dan bentuk sayap seperti kelelawar─bukan sayap seperti burung. Satu hal yang terlintas di otaknya saat menyimpulkan semua itu.

Batman.

Oke, itu sangat gila. Jadi lupakan saja.

Jongin melihat makhluk hitam itu berusaha bangkit lagi, tapi kembali terjatuh ditanah dengan menggeram─sepertinya kesakitan. Lalu dia harus bagaimana? Oh! Apa obat yang dioleskan Sehun padanya tadi pagi masih ada?

Dia melihat kearah tumpukan pakaiannya─yah sudah jangan tertawa! Dia memang hanya memakai boxer saja sekarang─ dan melihat sebuah mangkuk yang terbuat dari... err entahlah mungkin juga batu atau gerabah.

Jongin berlari dan mengambil mangkuk itu cepat. Tapi saat kembali mendekat pada si hitam, lagi-lagi makhluk itu menggeram waspada. Huft... menghela napas panjang akhirnya Jongin memutuskan duduk sekitar 3 meter dari makhluk itu. Mungkin menunggu sampai Sehun datang saja.

.

.

Jongin menyangga dagunya lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama dia terus duduk seperti itu. Suara dari desa masih terdengar, dia jadi khawatir pada keadaan Sehun. Apa namja cantik itu terluka?

Dilihatnya makhluk dihadapannya sudah memejamkan mata. Apa sudah mati? Tapi saat memperhatikan lebih jauh si hitam itu masih bernapas. Mungkin pingsan?

Mengambil mangkuknya lagi dan Jongin berjalan mendekat dengan langkah mengendap berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Dia menarik napas dalam saat sudah ada di samping makhluk itu, memperhatikan bagian mana yang terluka.

Untung saja makhluk ini dalam keadaan miring─sepertinya insting alami agar tidak terlalu menekan lukanya. Jadi dia bisa melihat luka menganga lebar di bagian dada. Dengan perlahan Jongin mengoleskan ramuan dari Sehun ke luka itu. Begitu hati-hati dan sangat pelan berusaha agar tidak membangunkannya.

Bulu kuduknya begidik ngeri mendengar deru napas makhluk itu yang berat. Melihat bentuk kepala makhluk ini, Jongin jadi teringat alien bernama Stitch yang ganas. Apa makhluk ini juga alien?

Jongin begitu fokus pada luka yang menganga lebar itu, hingga tidak menyadari mata bersklera kuning itu sudah terbuka dengan pupil hitam yang menatapnya waspada. Menatap sosok manusia yang tengah sibuk sendiri. Hingga mata itu kembali terpejam lelah.

"Oke sudah selesai. Tidurlah, bayi besar!" ujarnya berbisik menepuk sayap hitam itu pelan dan kembali menaruh mangkuk di samping pakaiannya yang masih terlipat. Dia menatap kearah desa yang sepertinya sudah tenang. Rasa khawatir pada Sehun masih merambah di hatinya.

Semoga Sehun baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Karena dia sudah menghabiskan obat lukanya untuk makhluk hitam itu.

.

.

Siang itu Sehun sama sekali tidak kembali. Tapi Jongin berusaha tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia yakin Sehun pasti baik-baik saja. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran itu dia kembali memakan buah yang tadi pagi diberikan Sehun lalu berenang. Dia butuh mandi untuk menghilangkan bau aneh dari ramuan itu.

Sesekali melihat kearah makhluk hitam yang masih meringkuk di tempat semula. Sepertinya masih masa pemulihan. Entah bagaimana nanti kalau makhluk itu sudah sadar. Apa dia akan dimakan?

Malamnya Sehun juga belum kembali. Dia mengumpulkan ranting-ranting pohon dan berusaha membuat api unggun. Dia tidak membawa pematik, cukup sulit membuatnya dengan alami. Seperti kemarin malam dia butuh waktu lama untuk membuat api.

Jongin menggosok dua batu itu terus menerus. Merasa kesal karena belum berhasil. Tapi sesaat dia sudah menyerah dan melempar batu itu, sebuah api biru keunguan meluncur dan membakar kayu yang sudah disusunnya.

Jongin melihat kearah datangnya api dan kalau bukan karena adanya pencahayaan itu, dia tidak akan bisa melihat makhluk yang tadi siang ditolongnya itu sudah berada sekitar satu meter darinya.

"Wow... kau yang melakukannya tadi?" Jongin menatap kagum sesuatu yang baru dihadapannya. "Kau seekor naga! Hebat! Aku bahkan berpikir makhluk sepertimu tidak ada."

Naga hitam itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menatap ikan yang ada disamping Jongin─tadi siang Sehun terlalu banyak membawa ikan dan buah hingga masih tersisa beberapa saat ini.

Mengerti arti pandangan itu, Jongin menyodorkan ikannya. Naga itu terlihat ragu sebentar sebelum mendekat dan membuka mulutnya lalu menyambar ikan itu dengan cepat.

Jongin bahkan merasa jantungnya sudah berhenti, takut naga itu juga akan menggigit tangannya. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya kaget saat si naga yang terlihat tidak mempunyai gigi justru tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan semua giginya. Hebat! Naga ini bisa menyembunyikan gigi di gusinya.

"Oke, itu sebenarnya ikan terakhir," Jongin menghela napas lelah menatap kearah api unggun lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Sudah tidak merasa takut lagi karena dilihatnya naga itu pun sudah meringkuk lagi diatas tanah, sepertinya berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

Huh, bagaimana dia bisa tidur malam ini kalau pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh Sehun. Dia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Padahal sepertinya penyerangan desa sudah selesai, tapi Sehun masih belum kemari.

.

.

.

Esoknya Jongin hampir jantungan sekali lagi. Naga hitam itu sudah tepat berada diatasnya dan memiringkan kepala, menunggunya bangun. Jongin merasa heran, kenapa naga ini tidak menyerangnya? Dan malah bersikap seperti anjing peliharaan di rumahnya, Monggu.

"_Kau punya aura yang nyaman, Jongin."_

Jongin teringat perkataan Sehun kemarin. Aura yang nyaman? Lalu apa naga ini juga akan tidur dibahunya seperti Sehun kemarin? Oh tidak. Itu mengerikan membayangkan bagaimana mungkin tulang bahunya akan patah nanti.

Dengan penasaran Jongin berusaha mengelus kepala naga itu. Tapi sang naga hitam hanya menggeram tidak suka dan menjauh membuat Jongin menghela napas kecewa.

Sekarang dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat Sehun tidak ada. Dan yang paling parah, dia lapar dan tidak tahu jenis makanan di hutan. Mungkin beracun? Semua tumbuhan disini agak unik membuatnya takut. Kecuali batang pohon besar yang terlihat seperti pinus itu.

"Baiklah. Mungkin menangkap ikan?" Jongin melepaskan bajunya lagi hanya menyisakan celana pendeknya dan mengambil sebuah kayu yang lancip lalu perlahan masuk ke air.

Lama Jongin berkutat di dalam air meninggalkan si naga terdiam menatap permukaan air yang bergelombang. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin keluar dengan seekor ikan ditangannya.

Dia menjatuhkan ikan itu ditanah, membiarkan ikan yang setengah hidup itu sekarat di tanah dan memakai bajunya lagi. Tapi saat sudah selesai dan ingin membakar ikannya, sudah tidak ada apapun ditanah.

Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok hitam sang naga. "Ini tidak lucu. Kembalikan ikanku kau naga jelek!" ucapnya dengan nada keras dan berusaha menangkap makhluk itu. Dan yah malah terjadi kejar-kejaran yang tentu saja Jongin akan kalah mengingat si naga terus mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang rendah. Obat yang diberikan Sehun memang hebat bisa menyembuhkan secepat itu.

"Jongin!" sebuah seruan yang familiar ditelinganya membuat Jongin menoleh dengan rasa senang yang membuncah di dadanya. Melihat sosok Sehun yang berdiri tegap tidak terluka sama sekali. Masih utuh seperti saat dia pergi.

"Ya Tuhan... Sehun kau baik-baik saja!" Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah Sehun di bahunya. Hanya sehari memang, tapi dia sudah sangat merindukan sosok cantik ini.

"Itu... _Night Fury_! Apa yang dia lakukan disini!?" Sehun melepas paksa pelukannya dan membuat Jongin melotot kaget saat Sehun kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya. Naga hitam itu menggeram waspada kearah mereka.

"Tenanglah Sehun-ah!" Jongin berusaha menurunkan pedang Sehun. "Dia tidak berbahaya."

"Tidak berbahaya apanya? _Night Fury_ adalah naga paling berbahaya," Sehun mendorong Jongin kebelakang membuat namja itu jatuh ketanah. "Dia dapat terbang lebih tinggi, lebih cepat dan lebih lama dibandingkan naga lainnya. Semburan apinya pun berbeda dari naga lain, dimana _Night Fury_ menyemburkan api yang meledak saat menyentuh target."

Si Night Fury lagi-lagi menggeram dan mengaum dengan sangat keras sebelum menerjang Sehun. Mulutnya terbuka, siap menyemburkan api.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Tenanglah kawan!" Jongin menarik Sehun mundur dan menghadap pada Night Fury. "Tenanglah!" bisiknya seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Sang naga menunduk membatalkan serangannya. "Lihat kan? Dia tidak berbahaya, Sehun-ah. Dia hanya lapar tadi!"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun yang tidak berkedip menatapnya. Apa? Dia ganteng ya? Haha... tentu saja! Oke, ini memang bukan saatnya untuk narsis.

"Aku mengobatinya kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pergi juga padahal sudah sembuh, sepertinya dia tidak mau kembali ke sarangnya. Jadi... bisakah dia tinggal?"

"Tinggal? Kau serius ingin tinggal bersama... naga? Terlebih lagi itu seekor _Night Fury_. Kau gila!" Sehun berdiri tapi masih menyiagakan pedangnya, membuat sang naga masih waspada dan menggeram tidak suka.

"Ayolah~ lihat dia! Dia seperti seekor anjing kecil yang butuh belaian kasih sayang," Jongin menepuk sisik kasar kepala naga itu. Sehun memandangnya tidak percaya, mungkin merasa aneh.

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau menjinakkan seekor naga? Mereka ganas dan tidak terkendali, siap membunuhmu kapan saja."

Jongin menatap kesamping, kearah naga yang juga menatapnya dengan mata hitam yang kini bulat besar terlihat lucu. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Sehun menghela napas dan memutar matanya jengah. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Hutan ini bukan rumahku."

Oh yeah, dia lupa kalau ini hutan. "Nah, sekarang kau punya rumah baru, kawan!" Jongin mengusap-usap kepala Night Fury itu kasar. Dia benar-benar teringat dengan Monggu sekarang. "Kita hanya harus menebang pohon dan bangun rumah kayu. Tapi kurasa itu agak sulit."

Dia melirik kearah Sehun yang tengah terduduk dan membuang muka.

"Oow... ada yang cemburu sepertinya," Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya. Dia merangkul bahu namja itu dan menghadap kearah sang naga bersisik hitam. "Ayolah, dia hanya seekor naga. Anggap saja aku ayahnya, kau ibunya, dan dia anak kita. Gampang kan?"

"Aku laki-laki," Sehun masih membuang muka dan cemberut. Huh mana mungkin seorang manusia dengan seorang _elf_ bisa menghasilkan keturunan seekor naga?

"Tidak masalah. Kita adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Hahaha~" Jongin tertawa senang melihat wajah cemberut Sehun. "Nah, nama apa yang cocok anak kita ya? Cerberus? Daredevil?" Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya saat kepala Sehun mulai menyandar di bahunya dengan nyaman lagi.

"Eum... Chierra?" itu usulan dari Sehun. Dan Jongin dibuat tertawa karenanya.

"Hey, dia seekor naga jadi jangan samakan dengan anjing cihuahua! Lihat sosoknya yang terlihat kuat. Mungkin Kronos lebih cocok?"

"Terserah. Kau yang bertanya tadi," Sehun semakin meringkuk ke tubuh Jongin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu tegap itu. Sepertinya Sehun suka sekali tidur dengan memeluknya.

Sang _Night Fury_ ikut mendekat dan meringkuk disamping Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku tidak melupakanmu, teman!" tangan kanan Jongin merangkul Sehun dan tangan kiri yang mengelus kepala hitam sang naga. "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan desamu?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang─well, menurut Jongin sih lucu. Dan Jongin sukses melongo saat pandangan Sehun berubah sayu sambil menggigit bibir tipis merahnya sendiri.

Jongin memencet hidungnya keras dengan pipi memerah, berusaha agar tidak mimisan saat itu juga melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat sangat menggemaskan. Uh, apa dia boleh menggantikan gigi Sehun untuk menggigit bibir plum itu?

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

_A/N: tenang aja, itu nama asal doang. Aslinya bakal tetep kayak yg di HTTYD kok. Tapi apa banget malah munculin Toothless di siang bolong. Padahal Hiccup susah banget buat naklukin dia, tapi gue buat si Jongin gampang aja deh biar gak kepanjangan._

_Kenapa harus Night Fury? Soalnya lagi jatuh cinta sama naga itu, emang mirip sama Stitch makanya gue jadi suka. Hahaha~_

_/gak lucu, nel!/_

_Ehem! yaudah bales review dulu ya._

_Milky: iya sehun emang cantik iyaaa~ ^^ maaf chap ini lama ya._

_xxx: eum, belum kepikiran sih pair apa lagi yg bakal dimasukin. Kita liat nanti ya~_

_bbuingbbuingaegyo: terlalu banyak campur-campurnya ya? Ah iya ini jadi mirip es campur. -_- makasih..._

_Guest: aaw~ makasih pujiannya. ^^ _

_L: okesip, makasih. _

_Alcici349: tapi mungkin kedepan bakal ada chapter yg nggak ada mesra mesraannya. Yah, tuntutan cerita sih. maaf ya! :D_

_Evilfish1503: n kayaknya gue terlalu ngejabarin Jongin yg mesum ya. Aduh kasian juga dia dibilang pervert sama kalian. XDD_

_EXOKkamjongin: aaaa... jangan sampe jadi rate M. Kasian sehunnie nanti ternodai! Eh, tergantung cerita juga sih nanti. :D_

_Askasufa: suami masa depan! adduh duuh~ ngebayangin mereka jadi keluarga bahagia n Toothless jadi anaknya. Aw aw aaw~ yah kan emang tulisannya KaiHun jadi si sehun emang jodohnya kai. XD_

_Oh Dhan Mi: oke okesip. Makasih! _

_Baby Magnae: oke! Thanks ya. :D_

_Sehunaaa: gue juga ngakak sebenernya waktu ngetik moonkyu berbikini. XDD_

_Mir-acleKim: jangaan~ masa sehun mau apa-apain sehun di tempat terbuka gitu. -3- nanti aja nunggu restu dulu. _

_Neko: ah itu dia masalahnya. Emang lemah kalo masalah deskripsi, dulu bahasa indonesiaku di bidang deskriptif teks emang kecil sih. Tapi diusahain kok. Maaf kalo gak banyak perubahan. /gak ada perubahan samsek, nel!/ :D nggak apa-apa kok, dari dulu berharap ada yg mau ngoreksi kelemahan itu. Makasih ya~ ^^_

_Ichizuki Takumi: pendek? Padahal kemaren nyampe 3k lebih kok. Chap ini lebih pendek malah! Kalo kepanjangan nanti takut pada bosen sih. _

_Dazzling kpoper: oke. Thanks~ ^^_

_Ran Hwa: cuekin aja jongin yg ngilang. Nggak penting itu! #plakkk masalahnya sih Jongin mau balik ke dunia manusia nggak kalo udah ketemu sehun yg unyumunyu gitu? XDD ah tiba-tiba kangen HarPot juga. _

_DEPO LDH: iya referensinya susah banget buat ngertiin tentang elf. Eyang Tolkien ribet banget nyeritain sejarahnya elf jadi pusing juga. Butuh tiga kali baca secara teliti buat ngertiin itu. #curcol oke, makasih! _

_Nin nina: iya masih lama kayaknya. Tapi diusahain konflik gak terlalu berat biar nggak ngerubah rating._

_13ginger: yah kira2 begitulah. Soalnya emang gitu yg diceritain J. R. R. Tolkien. Tapi mereka begadang cuma buat liat bintang aja, bukan buat nyari makan n aktifitas lainnya juga. Iya gue juga gak tega buat Jongin ngenodain sehun. ToT_

_Cho Ai Lyn: iya terbawa-bawa abis liat Hiccup yg cukup rewel sih. Tapi DreamWorks selalu ngegambarin tokoh utamanya cerewet sih. Jadi ikutan~ =3= fokusnya ke elf aja. mungkin nanti munculin Troll atau Orc._

_Asdindas: aaww~ jangan! Kasian sehunnie polos begitu. Haha... okesip!_

_Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: oow, jadi Jongin aja yg lucu? Thehunnie nggak lucu? ~.~_

_Marvianoct: aduh kasian sehun ntar gatel-gatel gimana kalo di apa-apain Jongin ditengah hutan. Aaaakk~ iya iya yang itu! Gue selalu pake karakter Sehun yg begitu cantik banget aduh! _

_Kkamjonghun: aaw~ iya dong sehunnie gitu lho yang unyumunyu jadi pasti lucu. :D_

_Clovermoon. mr: yah elf mirip manusia sebenernya, cuma beda bentuk telinga, kekuatan, sama panjang usianya aja. omoo~ tahap selanjutnya? O_O_

_GLuxx99: jangan dulu dong! Belum tau perasaan sehun kek gimana kan? Masa mereka mau ngelakuinnya tanpa cinta~ #sokdramatis XD_

_RaeMii: hahaha... bagian itu emang jadi yg paling favorit kayaknya. Padahal ide itu gak sengaja terlintas waktu ngetik. XDD_

_Koukei Harumi: ah kamuuu~ ngingetin dulu waktu masih SMA. Tiap pelajaran yg ngebetein pasti bacain fanfic. #curcol xD wkwkwk... abis mukanya Jongin mendukung buat jadi pervert sih. oke, hwaiting!_

_Strawberryw: __ yah, gak semua member sih yg muncul. Soalnya nanti rame banget! :D_

_Eonniya: gomawo... _

_Ciezie: mengalir? Celupin aja ke sungai pasti ngalir. #plakkk ini sih masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingin author kelas kakap dari fandom lain. XDD yosh, semangat! ^^_

_Jessica: oke, makasih... ^^_

_Guest: haha... sayang pujian manis n cantik itu gak mempan ya? XDD karena author yg satu ini emang gak cantik. Wkwkwk..._

_ophiepoy. Femmefatale:__ gak masalah. :D iya ini udah update tapi maaf lamaaaa banget. _

_udah semua kan? Yaudah review ne. XDD_


	4. Chapter 4

.

QUENDI

EXO © SMent & themselves

The Silmarillion © J. R. R. Tolkien

How To Train Your Dragon © DreamWorks

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre: adventure, fantasy, drama, romance, dll.

Warning: Shounen-ai, Fantasy/adventure gagal, OOC, misstypo, AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**Listening to: EXO – PETERPAN (WAJIB! Iya ini wajib biar lebih dapet feelnya.)**

**.**

**.**

"Hup!" Jongin melempar sebuah ranting sejauh mungkin. Tapi langsung cengok begitu melihat naga dihadapannya hanya duduk diam menatap kearah ranting itu terlempar. "Ayolah kawan, ambil tongkat itu!"

Jongin menunjuk arah ranting yang tadi dilemparnya, tapi sang naga hanya menegakkan dua telinga dan memiringkan kepala, mungkin bingung. Menghela napas lelah, dia ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa kecil melihat keduanya.

"Dia seekor naga, bukan anjing!"

"Aku tahu. Kupikir dia agak mirip dengan anjingku di rumah," Jongin menyender di batang pohon dengan lelah, sudah berkali-kali dia mengajak naga hitam itu bermain tapi tetap tidak ada respon. "Mungkin Toothless butuh sesuatu yang lain."

"Toothless?"

"Ya. Lihat saja dia bisa menyembunyikan giginya jadi terlihat ompong, sama seperti kucing yang bisa menyembunyikan cakarnya."

"Kau menolak menamainya seperti anjing chihuahua tapi malah... euh~ terserah!"

Kali ini Jongin tertawa, benar juga sih. Tapi sepertinya nama Toothless tidak terlalu buruk juga. Terkesan unik. "Kurasa nama itu memang cocok untuknya. Setidaknya aku tidak mendandani Toothless seperti anjing cihuahua Paris Hilton kan?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi lagi─mungkin tidak mengerti apa atau siapa itu Paris Hilton, _quendi_ itu justru kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Jongin melirik sekilas dan ternyata Sehun tengah menggambar sang _Night Fury_. Bukan gambar yang bagus, tapi jadi terlihat seperti seekor burung dengan sayap yang sangat lebar.

Hari ini saat melihat tingkah Toothless membuatnya berkali-kali teringat dengan Mongu, dan itu justru membuatnya merindukan rumah dan tentu saja keluarganya.

"Hey, kau tahu cara kembali ke dunia manusia?"

Pertanyaan itu kali ini berhasil membuat Sehun mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, _elf_ itu terlihat terkejut sebentar sebelum ekspresinya berubah kembali terlihat berpikir. "Itu sulit. Para pendahulu sampai di _Valinor_ ini harus melewati Beleriand, Ered Liand, Misty Mountain, dan masih jauh lagi. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk melewatinya. Dan juga itu butuh jalur yang hanya diketahui oleh para _Valar_."

"Tapi aku datang kesini lewat sebuah lorong aneh. Mungkin antar dimensi!"

"Benarkah? Itu mustahil."

"Kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus menanyakan cara pulang padamu kalau aku tahu jalur khusus itu."

"Benar juga. Mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakannya pada Yixing."

"Yixing? Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" kali ini nada bicara Jongin terdengar tidak suka membuat Sehun menatap manusia itu dengan bingung.

"Dia yang membuatkan obat untukmu waktu kau terluka. Yixing tahu banyak hal, dia tabib yang hebat didesaku," setelah itu Sehun kembali berkutat dengan bukunya membuat Jongin mendengus kesal. Tapi mendengar kata desa membuatnya ingat akan kejadian pagi tadi. Sehun masih belum menceritakan apapun, entah kenapa.

"Hey, kau sudah mau menceritakan tentang desamu?" Jongin kembali membuka suara, membuat Sehun kembali mengangkat wajah dari bukunya. _Namja_ itu menatapnya dalam sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu penasaran? Itu hanya penyerangan biasa," jawaban Sehun itulah yang justru membuat Jongin penasaran. Kenapa Sehun tidak mau menceritakannya?

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat sendu saat pertama kali aku menanyakannya?" jawabnya kembali melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ini dunia yang baru baginya, dia hanya _namja_ dengan rasa penasaran tinggi yang ingin tahu segala hal disini. Kalau bisa, dia juga ingin menjelajah desa Sehun. Tapi dia tidak ingin kepalanya dipenggal.

Sehun termenung sesaat, _elf_ itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain sambil sekali lagi menghela napas. "Itu karena sebagian desaku hancur. Tapi sedang dalam masa perbaikan."

Jongin merasa tersentuh kali ini. Desa Sehun sedang masa perbaikan dan Sehun sekarang malah memilih menemaninya di sini. Oh itu sungguh menyentuh, Sehun-ah! "Apa yang menyerang desamu itu dari ras yang lebih kuat?"

Sehun berbalik menatapnya serius, entah kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apa dia salah bicara lagi? Oh ayolah... dia juga masih awam disini. "Kau tahu? Toothless adalah salah satu yang menyerang desaku."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Toothless? Naganya? Mana mungkin kan? Toothless tidak terlihat jahat. Tapi kemarin Toothless memang terluka parah sih.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa menjinakkan _Night Fury_ itu, karena setahuku hanya ada satu orang di _Valinor_ yang bisa menaklukkan naga... yaitu ksatria dari ras _Noldor_," jawaban Sehun itu membuatnya sedikit... err~ bangga. Yeah, dia bisa menjinakkan seekor naga hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan sedangkan para _quendi_ itu tidak ada yang bisa. Bahkan hanya satu orang yang bisa. Kekeke~

Dia melihat Sehun yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil menunduk sebelum melanjutkan, "Mereka membawa beberapa naga untuk menyerang ras _Vanyar_ kami."

Lagi-lagi Jongin merasa tidak suka melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seperti itu. Dia lebih suka saat Sehun tersenyum. Karena itu dia kembali membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya, tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Sehun. "Kenapa mereka menyerang kalian?"

"_Vanyar_ adalah ras paling terhormat, para _Valar _(Malaikat) sendiri yang memberikan kedudukan itu. Dan mereka menginginkan kedudukan tertinggi, yaitu ayahku, agar bisa memimpin seluruh ras _Quendi_."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan Sehun mencengkeram kaosnya. Jadi... Sehun ini sejenis pangeran ya? Atau putri? Sehun tidak pantas disebut pangeran dengan tubuh ramping dan wajahnya.

Matanya menatap sosok Toothless yang tengah asyik di tepi danau, sepertinya berusaha menangkap ikan-ikan itu. Naga itu sesekali mengepakkan sayapnya terlihat kesal saat tidak berhasil menangkap ikan-ikan itu.

Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya saat sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya. Entah ini gila atau bahkan akan jadi menyenangkan. Yang penting dia hanya ingin Sehun tersenyum lagi dan bisa mempercayai Toothless kalau naga itu tidak jahat seperti naga lainnya.

"Hey, mau ikut denganku?" Jongin hanya meringis senang saat Sehun menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dengan perlahan!" Jongin sedikit merunduk dan menatap lurus ke depan. Kini dia sudah duduk di punggung naganya. "Bersiap..." dia menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya saat sang _Night Fury_ sudah merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. "Sekarang!"

Dan si naga hitam dengan cepat melesat kearah langit membuat Jongin berteriak karena kaget dan takut.

"TERLALU CEPAT! TOOTHLESS, PELANKAN!" Jongin sekarang sudah merasa seperti sedang naik motor dengan kecepatan mencapai 140 kilometer perjam tanpa helm. Wajahnya terasa sakit karena terpaan angin yang kuat. Pegangannya pada sang naga bahkan sangat erat karena takut terjatuh.

Jongin bernapas lega saat Toothless kini sudah melayang tinggi di langit. Dia melihat kearah bawah dan kepalanya jadi pusing melihat betapa tingginya dia saat ini. Melihat jernihnya langit biru yang terasa begitu dekat membuat Jongin tertawa senang. Sekarang dia juga bisa terbang seperti Sehun. Hahaha... meski dengan Toothless tentu saja.

"Jongin!"

Panggilan itu membuat Jongin menengok ke samping dan melihat Sehun yang juga terbang di samping Toothless.

"Kau bisa terbang setinggi ini?" Jongin mengeraskan suaranya agar bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum yang membuatnya harus berpaling ke arah lain karena wajahnya yang sudah memerah melihat senyum menggemaskan itu. Setidaknya Sehun bisa tersenyum lagi sekarang.

Tapi apa Sehun tidak lelah ya terbang setinggi ini? Pasti membutuhkan tenaga lebih kan? Dia tahu Sehun memang kuat, tapi tidak tega rasanya membuat _elf_ cantik itu kelelahan.

"Hey, kemarilah!" Jongin mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sehun yang terlihat bingung, tapi _namja_ itu tetap menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Dengan begitu, Jongin menarik Sehun kuat membuat Toothless sedikit oleng. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah terduduk di belakangnya dengan nyaman.

Niatnya hanya ingin membantu Sehun, tapi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat sepasang lengan menelusup di pinggangnya dan melingkar erat di perutnya. Belum lagi kepala Sehun yang menyandar di punggungnya.

Untung Sehun sedang di belakangnya sehingga membuatnya tidak perlu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Habis kalau sudah melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat nyaman itu membuat otaknya langsung bekerja ekstra dalam hal yang... euh begitulah.

"Woah... pelan-pelan kawan!" Jongin mempererat pegangannya saat Toothless menukik ke atas dan terbang semakin tinggi menembus kumpulan awan. Sangat tinggi hingga sekarang mereka sudah terbang diantara lautan awan. Jongin menatap takjub hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya ini.

Satu tangan lepas dari pegangannya. Jongin merentangkan sebelah tangannya, merasakan kabut-kabut awan di tangannya secara langsung dan nyata. Senyum bahkan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini!" Sehun berbisik pelan dari belakang. Bisa Jongin lihat Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ya Tuhan... kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini.

Ini sama seperti saat kau berada di pesawat terbang, tapi kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari jendela kecil sedangkan saat ini pandangannya bisa lebih luas. Bisa menyentuh awan secara langsung dengan tangannya dan juga merasakan terpaan angin di wajah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menunjukkan hal menakjubkan ini, kawan!" Jongin kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Toothless membuat naga itu menatap kearahnya dengan mata hitam bulat lucu itu.

Langit sore yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga dan lautan awan putih lembut yang juga berbiaskan cahaya matahari, terlihat seperti kapas yang empuk. Semua ini lebih menakjubkan dari sekedar sunset di pantai.

Yang dia sesalkan, Sehun ada di belakangnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah cantik Sehun yang berhiaskan cahaya jingga dari matahari. Kulit putih susu yang lembut itu pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan mata sipitnya yang indah.

Mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya jika melihatnya ya? Haha...

.

.

.

"Penampilanku pasti sangat berantakan saat ini!" Jongin merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin. Dia mendengus kesal saat mendengar Sehun yang terkekeh geli. Rambut bagian depannya berdiri semua karena terkena terpaan angin yang kuat saat Toothless terbang terlalu cepat.

Gerakan tangan di rambutnya terhenti saat ada tangan lain yang ikut campur. Napasnya tercekat saat Sehun sudah ada di hadapannya─tepat di depannya, kawan. Dan ini sangat dekat sekali. Sekarang Sehun tengah sibuk merapikan rambutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang membuat Jongin gemas ingin mengklaim bibir tipis itu.

Sebuah tubrukan di punggung Jongin membuat keduanya terkejut. Dia tahu itu kepala Toothless yang sudah menyeruduk membuatnya semakin menempel dengan Sehun. Oke, terima kasih kawan. Kau peliharaan terbaik yang pernah dia punya.

Jongin hanya gugup saat tangannya tidak sengaja sudah memegang pinggang ramping Sehun, dan bahkan tangan Sehun sudah ada di pundaknya. Belum lagi Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan padangan polos seolah tidak mengerti kalau mungkin saja kevirginannya sendiri dalam bahaya. Sehun-ah, kau godaan terbesar bagi imannya.

Entah karena terbawa suasana atau karena mata hazel indah Sehun yang terus menatapnya dalam itulah yang membuat Jongin menekan punggung Sehun kearahnya sehingga kini bibir keduanya sudah saling menempel. Oh ya ampun~ ini lembut sekali.

Matanya perlahan menutup saat bibir penuhnya bergerak dalam cumbuan lembut di atas bibir tipis itu. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun di pundaknya kini semakin merangkulnya erat, tidak memberi perlawanan.

Kepala Jongin terasa berdengung saat akhirnya bisa mencecap bibir tipis Sehun yang lembut itu secara nyata, bukan khayalan-khayalan liarnya selama ini. Merasakan bibir mereka terpaut seperti ini, rasanya dia sudah yakin dengan semua yang dirasakannya. Dia menginginkan Sehun, dia menyukai _namja_ cantik ini...

Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak merayap naik, menekan tengkuk Sehun bersamaan dengan memiringkan kepalanya berusaha meraup bibir Sehun lebih dalam. Sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh punggung _elf _itu. Menekan ke arahnya agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan bibir Sehun yang bergerak malu-malu berusaha mengikuti gerakan bibirnya. Dan juga tangan Sehun yang meremat rambut bagian belakang kepalanya perlahan.

Ciuman ini tidak liar seperti yang dulu-dulu pernah di lakukannya. Kali ini lebih lembut dan manis, seperti permen kapas yang meleleh manis di lidah. Dan kini langit yang tadinya jingga kini berubah semakin gelap. Bagaikan kunang-kunang di musim panas, bintang-bintang yang bertabur di atas sana juga berkelip dengan indah, turut bahagia.

Berusaha semakin memperdalam ciumannya, Jongin menyapukan lidahnya di bibir bawah Sehun. Meminta izin untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Belum sempat Jongin menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut manis itu, sebuah dorongan keras membuat ciuman mereka terputus seketika. Dia hanya berkedip bingung saat Sehun mendorongnya tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"A-apa yang salah?" tanya Jongin ragu melihat Sehun yang melebarkan matanya terlihat terkejut sendiri, mungkin baru sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh mereka. Kenapa? Dia pikir Sehun juga menikmatinya.

Bahkan tadi Sehun sempat membalas ciumannya. Itu berarti Sehun juga menyukainya kan? Karena Jongin tahu kalau seseorang tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dicium begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak disukainya.

Jongin menahan tangan Sehun saat _elf_ itu berbalik hendak pergi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi sebelum masalah ini selesai.

"Sehun─"

"Lepaskan!"

Perkataan tegas itu membuat Jongin tertegun sesaat. Apa Sehun tidak menikmati ciuman tadi? Lalu kenapa membalasnya? "Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau tidak menyukainya? Kau tidak menyukai saat aku menciummu?" Jongin menarik Sehun lagi, memeluk _elf_ itu dari belakang dengan erat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"JANGAN BOHONG!" teriaknya kesal dan membalik paksa tubuh Sehun agar menghadap kearahnya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Kau manusia!"

Jongin kembali tertegun saat melihat permata hazel indah Sehun kini sudah berkaca-kaca, terlihat akan menangis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh. Yang tadi itu seharusnya tidak terjadi. Lupakan kalau ciuman itu pernah terjadi!"

Jongin merasa marah saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Melupakan katanya? Yang benar saja! Sudah berhari-hari dia tersiksa ingin menyentuh Sehun seperti itu. Dan perasaan ingin memiliki itu bukan sekedar karena nafsu yang bergejolak semata.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Sehun sudah menyentakan tangannya membuat genggaman itu terlepas dan _elf_ itu melesat pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menendang brutal sebatang pohon, membuatnya melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki karena kesakitan.

.

xxxx

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun datang agak terlambat. Sepertinya setelah kejadian tadi malam Sehun tidak berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Setidaknya Jongin bisa bernapas lega karena masih bisa melihat wajah rupawan _elf_ tersayangnya itu.

Tapi semua itu tidak menutup kemungkinan suasana menjadi biasa saja, sekarang justru terasa lebih canggung. Jongin yang biasanya lebih dulu mengajak Sehun bicara ─atau lebih tepatnya pdkt─ kini hanya terdiam saja sambil duduk dihadapan Toothless.

Naga ini suka sekali jika digaruk lehernya. Setidaknya masih ada Toothless yang bisa diajak untuk bermain ataupun curhat. Meski dia tidak yakin Toothless akan mengerti karena naga itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata hitam yang membulat lucu atau terkadang memiringkan kepala dengan satu telinga yang menegak.

"Setidaknya kau tidak memusingkan masalah percintaan ya? Enak sekali jadi naga," Jongin melanjutkan curhatannya setelah sesaat terhenti tadi karena Sehun yang mendekat dengan sekeranjang makanan. Tapi setelah itu Sehun kembali menjauh dan duduk di sudut dimana tidak akan bisa mendengarkan Jongin dan Toothless.

"Kau hanya perlu mendekati si betina lalu kawin, bertelur, dan punya anak," Jongin mengelus kepala Toothless sambil menghela napas. "Hey, apa kau pernah menyukai naga dari spesies lain? Kurasa tidak masalah kan? Kalian sama-sama naga."

Jongin menjauhkan kepala Toothless yang sudah mengendus-endus di wajahnya. "Iya iya... kau tidak mau naga lain? Ck! Kau menyindirku ya? Memangnya kenapa kalau berbeda? Asalkan saling menyukai kan semuanya sudah beres."

Kali ini kepala Toothless mendorongnya keras, membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. "Hahaha... oke oke~ kau menang. Kau hanya menginginkan sesama _Night Fury_ saja ya?" dia berusaha menyingkirkan Toothless yang ada diatasnya, menahannya untuk bangkit. "Menyingkirlah, Toothless!"

Dan saat Toothless sudah berhasil menyingkir, dia bisa melihat Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh sambil menundukkan kepala dan tangan terkait di punggung. Suasana berubah menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka mulut. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Jongin merasakan dorongan di punggungnya, membuatnya bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Oh yeah, terima kasih kawan! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" gerutunya pada sang naga yang masih terus mendorong-dorong punggungnya dengan kepala hitam pekat itu. Sepertinya sang anak tidak ingin orang tuanya bertengkar. Yah... anak mana yang ingin melihat orang tuanya bertengkar terus-terusan?

"Jongin..." Sehun yang pertama kali membuka mulut memanggil namanya.

Jongin sudah bersiap akan mendengar serentetan kalimat tentang 'perbedaan' dan 'cinta terlarang' atau sejenisnya. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi juga, dia justru melihat Sehun yang hanya menunduk. Hal itu berlanjut beberapa menit hingga Sehun akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tadi malam..." yeah, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Itu semua memang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Jadi... bisakah kita lupakan saja dan anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi?"

_Tuh kan?_ Jongin memutar matanya bosan mendengar hal itu. "Kau pikir─"

Kalimatnya terhenti oleh auman keras dari Toothless. Dia menatap naga itu tajam, tapi tatapan Toothless juga tidak kalah tajamnya. Pupil hitam yang biasanya membesar bulat itu kini meruncing seperti mata ular. Oke, dia kalah.

"Ya, terserah saja!" ujarnya mengalah.

"Kau... masih marah?" Sehun hanya melihatnya takut-takut dari sela poni cokelat panjang itu. Sepertinya hal ini tidak mengubah apapun.

"Marah?" dia tertawa dengan dipaksakan. "Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah. Nah, sudah selesai kan? Ayo Toothless, kita berkeliling lagi!" Jongin berbalik menghadap naganya, tapi sepertinya Toothless enggan untuk beranjak pergi sebelum masalah benar-benar selesai.

"Kau marah."

Mendengar itu Jongin kembali berbalik menghadap Sehun, dilihatnya _elf_ itu sudah mendongakkan kepala menatapnya. Dan Jongin termenung sesaat melihat ekspresi Sehun, dia sudah pernah bilang kan kalau dia paling tidak suka melihat ekspresi sedih dari Sehun. Dia lebih suka saat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau ingin melupakannya atau tidak. Terserah kau ingin melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi..." Sehun kembali menundukkan kepala terlihat takut untuk menatapnya. "...jangan jauhi aku lagi! Jangan mendiamkanku lagi..." nada suara Sehun sangatlah pelan seperti orang berbisik saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Membuat Jongin merasa tidak tega juga, jadi dia melangkah mendekati Sehun. Menarik perlahan _namja_ putih itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sehun sendiri langsung melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu manusia itu seperti kebiasaannya. Tangannya mencengkeram kaos bagian punggung Jongin dengan erat merasa sedikit lega karena Jongin tidak marah lagi.

"Jangan marah padaku lagi..." bisiknya lirih di bahu Jongin.

"Ya... maafkan aku!" dan ujung-ujungnya tetap Jongin lah yang meminta maaf. Sebenarnya salah Jongin juga sih yang sudah seenaknya mencium Sehun. Tapi... ah sudahlah! Masalah itu sudah selesai sekarang, jadi sebaiknya jangan diungkit lagi.

Keduanya terus berpelukan seperti itu, hingga kedua mata Jongin menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya di samping buku Sehun yang tergeletak.

"Sehun, dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" tanyannya melepas pelukan itu dan memungut benda di samping buku Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak sadar benda ini sudah terlepas darinya saat jatuh waktu pertama kali datang ke dunia ini.

"Oh, aku menemukannya menyangkut di sebuah ranting pohon. Itu sedikit aneh, jadi aku bawa mungkin bisa berguna. Apa itu milikmu?" Sehun memperhatian benda berwarna hitam di tangan Jongin.

"Ya. Ini _beanie_ milikku. Sepertinya tersangkut saat aku jatuh waktu itu!" Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan topinya yang kotor. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Dan tentu saja ide ini agak gila atau memang ini ide yang sangat gila. "Sehun-ah... bawa aku ke desamu!"

"Apa kau gila?!"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: banyak yg minta NC sih. tapi gak tau kenapa menurut gue sih bakal jadi aneh kalo tiba-tiba ada NC. Jadi gue kasih skinship aja. sedikit Lime, tapi gak nyampe Lemon juga.

n bagi yg masih penasaran gimana si naga ompong itu... liat cover fic ini aja. :D

oke, masih ada yg inget sama fic ini n ngereview lagi?


End file.
